


Triple Ditch

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, huhuhu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you meet your ex-wife(nation like you) invited by your boyfriend(also nation) to a "triple date"?





	Triple Ditch

eyo waddup its the author here with a new_ fresh_ **_juicy _**fanfic. and a newer, _fresher_,**_ juicier_**, **_rarer_** pair uwu. so yeah the next chapter will be in China's pov k? k.


End file.
